marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-500 Volume 1 Issue 3
Part of '''The Beginning' story arc''. Appearing in Blue on Blue Featured Characters *HATE **Dirk Anger **Arabian Knight **Moon Knight **Wolverine *Punisher (first appearance) *Ant-Man (first appearance) *ULTIMATUM **Weeping Lion (first appearance) **Mother Russia (first appearance) **Rhino (first appearance) **Omega Red (first appearance) Supporting Characters *Victoria Hand *Adaptoids (first appearance) *Hank Pym (mentioned) *Daredevil (mentioned) *Flag Smasher (off-screen) *Drax, the Destroyer (cameo) *Crimson Dynamo (cameo) Location *Siberia, Russia **The Anvil Plot for Blue on Blue Siberia, Russia After recruiting Wolverine, the group then goes to the wilderness of Siberia, where a secret military base is located. Hand, who went back to the HATE Aeromarine, informed Dirk that the Punisher, their next recruit, was last sighted by undercover HATE agents in Moscow, going to Siberia by a plane she stole from a notorious drug lord, who she kills later on. They knew that she was going to Siberia, but they don't know where exactly she's going. Dirk told Hand that he already found the place that she's heading to, and his team's going to sneak on her and try to talk her over. Dirk instructed the team of how to sneak, but Moon Knight told him that it's not necessary. Moon Knight teleported them to the base's outskirts, with Moon Knight being able to suppress the blinding white light that always come out when he teleports. The snowstorm that brews provides them with cover, but nevertheless, they still need to be cautious. On the other side, the Punisher managed to get in the base earlier and infiltrates it, killing several "idiot" guards on her way. As she progresses through the base, she witnesses the arrival of the individual who possibly is the man in charge of the base. Dropping down from a Cold-War-era-armored-truck, the man is Platch Liev, AKA the Weeping Lion. Punisher knows who he is: ULTIMATUM's right-hand man in Russia. ULTIMATUM's connection with him brings out some of Russia's worst superhuman scumbags to be hired as henchmen. Liev himself has a gigantic influence over the Russian underground, and has connections everywhere. And it's the Punisher's mission to take him down. However, her eyes are also locked on the "freaks" that tagged along him. She identifies: Aleksei Systevitch, AKA "the Rhino"; Arkady Rossovich, AKA "Omega Red"; and "Mother Russia", who has little to no information known. In a distance, she watches Lion and his "friends" interacting with the various mercenaries there, asking them in Russian if the "entrance" is open yet. The mercenary he asked responded by telling him that it's almost open, but with all the ice covering the enormous gate, even the largest and strongest of drills couldn't penetrate it. Liev then announced to the other mercenaries that they can lay off for a while; he has brought the "tool" for it. Rhino, standing behind him, asked him if the "tool" was him, to which Liev said yes. Rhino asked him again if he's getting paid for this, and Liev said yes again. Red asked Liev what he would do with him and Mother Russia. The Lion said that he predicts that they're going to have guests tonight, and they are, perhaps, familiar. After eavesdropping, the Punisher silently asked herself who's coming there other than her, and what are they trying to open. The Defenders apparently managed to tail her miles away, and are hiding inside a tent where the Punisher coincidentally had killed all the men in there. There, Wolverine told the team that she smells some familiar scents and feels that there are at least two metahumans in there. Arabian Knight assures her that they could take them on, but Moon tells him that it's not about the hostile "freaks"; it's about the Punisher herself. Even if they "assist" her, she has a high chance of refusing the offer, since she's not into working together very much in many cases. Dirk asks him if he knew Punisher, to which he responds by telling him that he once offered her help during her hunt for the remnants of the Taliban in the Middle-East, and she responded by shooting his head. Navid responds by shaking his head. Dirk tells the Wolverine that if things don't go too cooperatively, she's gonna have to talk to her. But Wolverine tells him that she's not much of a negotiator, and besides, she didn't agree fully to join him anyway. Moon Knight asks Dirk what use she could have for them. Dirk tells him that her record of service before becoming the Punisher was off-the-charts; she was a highly effective soldier and was part of the USMC, and she's considered the best female marine there. After her "descent into madness", she has been cracking down on multiple criminal organizations. From some Yakuza clans, Mafia families, and many others. She even once defeated the Devil of Hell's Kitchen when he tried to stop her from killing a certain powerful mob boss using a Barret M82 aimed at his neck. Much to Dirk's dismay however, nobody knows who the Devil of Hell's Kitchen is. Unfortunately, a mercenary entered the camp to investigate it, as he saw a small blood splatter on the tent's exterior early on. After he enters it, he's shocked by what he's seeing, and tries to alert the others. However, Moon Knight throws his crescent darts at his throat, killing him. However, the mercenary drops dead back outside the tent, where other mercenaries see the dead body clearly, with the darts sticking out of his throat that emanates blood everywhere. In an instance, they scream as loud as they can, alerting everyone, and fire at the tent. Immediately, Wolverine responds first by getting out of the tent at the speed of sound and takes out the screaming mercenary. She immediately stabbed the merc's throat, and proceeds to take down the nearby mercenaries by cutting off their legs, throats, and gouging out their eyes. The rest of the team comes out, and goes on an epic brawl with the guards. Punisher notices this, and decides to break her cover, cursing quietly. She jumps out of her cover, and opens fire on Liev and his men with her dual MP5Ks. Immediately jumping to cover, Liev takes a bullet to the chest, but survives due to his hidden kevlar vest. His superhuman henchmen quickly rush to the Punisher and go to fight her. The team's fight and Punisher's fight later collide, and an even bigger brawl ensues. The Punisher gets overwhelmed by Mother Russia, who mocks her multiple times, but Moon Knight delivers a flying kick to her face that stuns her momentarily. Quickly recovering from the kick, Moon Knight tries to start a conversation with Punisher by saying "You.." but immediately gets strangled by Omega Red, who tries to absorb his life-force via his carbonadium coils. Wolverine immediately frees him by cutting off the coils, and fights Red, who she recognizes as her father's former enemy and also one of the targets that survived her "business". While the heroes are fighting, Liev goes to the site of the "base", and contacts his "superior", telling him that they're here. On phone, his "superior" tells him that he knew they're coming, and let them open the "Anvil". The man on the phone also tells her to go to the coordinates that'll be sent to him right after the phone conversation ends. He immediately closes the phone, and opens it again, seeing an e-mail that contains the coordinates to a secret location. Liev quickly goes to his helicopter and pilots it himself, killing the clumsy pilot there himself by snapping his head while cursing to himself. While so, the fighting villains notices Liev's escape. Rhino yells at him, but Liev ignores, telling himself that he's sorry for them. After a long fight, the villains are defeated, but another conflict brews between the heroes. The moment Dirk informs her of his objective here, things start to heat up, and an argument with millions of curses comes. However, she reluctantly accepts this offer once she noticed Wolverine, but she says that it's temporary, and it's only because they're after the same crap. While they're arguing, a shadowy figure from afar observes... but this figure seems to be microscopic. The figure mutters to himself that this must be the place Pym asked him to go to, and he goes to walk a long distance to the "gate". The heroes then go to the "gate" to the "base" that Platch is trying to enter. Bringing along Rhino, but not the others, Dirk forced him into attempting to break the ice. Surprisingly, Rhino's brute strength can't break the ice, until Moon Knight mutters an ancient Egyptian spell involving Khonshu. He punches the ice, and surprisingly, it breaks. After doing so, using the same strength, he spontaneously knocks out Rhino and tells the group that Khonshu has given him a boost in strength, as long as the moon's still up. However, he says that he doesn't know if he can open up the gate. The Punisher approaches the gate, and asks Wolverine and the "mummy freak" to help him. Wolverine asks her of what they're doing, and she simply tells them to push. To their surprise, after pushing the gate, the gate goes down to the base's interior, apparently acting as an elevator system as well. The group enters the elevator, with Dirk telling them that Victoria didn't mention any "gate-levators". Trivia Category:Earth-500 Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Comics Category:Highest Anti-Terrorism Effort (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Dirk Anger (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Navid Hashim (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Abner Al-Hassan (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Laura Howlett (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Rachel Cole-Alves (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Eric O'Grady (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Underground Liberated Totally Integrated Mobile Army To Unite Mankind (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Platch Liev (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Mother Russia (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Aleksei Sytsevich (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Arkady Rossovich (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Victoria Hand (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Adaptoid (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Henry Pym (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Franklin Murdock (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Karl Morgenthau (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Drax (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Anton Vanko (Earth-500)/Appearances